


The First of Many

by liepard442



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, KidoMomo Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liepard442/pseuds/liepard442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission for the first week of KidoMomo Summer 2016: First Date. Kido and Momo decide to spend the evening out together and go to the movies. Kido's really cute, and Momo keeps calling her that much to her dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this okay, these two are my children. I love them so much <3

Momo Kisaragi was panting by the time she made it to her dressing room. From the auditorium that she had been performing her latest concert in, she could  _ still  _ hear the fans  _ screaming,  _ even from back here. Several cheers for an encore- The usual stuff when it came to being an idol.  _ That  _ fact was one that, at this point, she had definitely grown accustomed to. However, no matter how much they cheered- There wouldn’t be one. As exhausted as she was… She already had plans for the evening. 

Not to mention the fact that she was exhausted after jumping around the stage and singing for what felt like  _ forever.  _ It wouldn’t have been  _ that  _ bad, either-- If only she could have worn something more comfortable than that lacy dress that they almost  _ always  _ made her wear. It was one of the most uncomfortable articles of clothing that she had ever been forced to wear-- Of course, no matter how much she complained about it, she always got the same response. 

She had to wear it because that’s what people expected of an idol such as herself. As ridiculous as the whole concept was-- There was no talking her manager out of making her wear that stupid dress on stage. At this point she’d just stopped complaining about it all together. It was… definitely a bad idea for her to waste her breath arguing  _ right  _ before she had a show. 

What that didn’t change, however, was how quickly she was out of that damned thing and back into her  _ normal  _ clothes once she was certain that her performance was over. And that was exactly what she was doing right now. It wasn’t long until that frilly, lacy dress was crumpled on the floor… And Momo was wearing something that she deemed  _ much  _ more comfortable. A plain ol’ t-shirt, one of her favorite hoodies, and a pair of shorts- The perfect outfit for a moderate summer evening. 

Not long after that, as the crowd finally began to quieten and die down- Momo turned her attention to the mirror that was in her dressing room. The very first thing she did was take the ponytail out of her hair, as well as the braids that she had for her ‘signature’ look on stage. After taking a few moments to brush it out well enough… The hair was hastily put back into a side ponytail. Once again, just how she liked it. After all, if she was going to spend the evening doing who knows what with a certain someone… It would be a good idea for her to be comfortable, right? Besides, that was kind of one of the reasons that Momo hadn’t planned anything too fancy for their first date. 

It would just be a simple evening together. Maybe they’d get something to eat, see a movie… Stuff that could be considered  _ normal.  _ There wasn’t any need to attend some five star restaurant just because she was an  _ idol.  _ Besides, she knew that she wouldn’t like that kind of thing very much. Especially not for the first ‘official’ date. 

It was true; she and Kido had  _ technically  _ been ‘going out’ for a while now. Though they hadn’t ever, really, went out to do anything as a  _ couple-  _ Most of their outings, as to be expected, involved dragging the rest of the Dan along with them. Not that that fact was an issue by  _ any  _ means! Momo was completely okay with that, as was Kido. Of course, even if they were  _ okay  _ with that, it wasn’t like it would hurt for the two of them to just go out and enjoy an afternoon for themselves, right? It wasn’t like her older brother would bother  _ her  _ about it too much, if at all-- 

And, at this point, Kano had definitely seemed to settle down when it came to teasing her and Kido about their relationship. Just like she and Kido had expected, he had eventually grown bored of it and found other things to tease other people about. It was the typical thing for him to do- Or, at least, that’s how Kido had explained it. And, after all, who would know Kano better than his own sister? 

After taking a few moments to relax after her  _ exhausting  _ performance, Momo finally unplugged her phone from where it had been charging and, after quickly unlocking it, checked the few texts that Kido had sent her during the performance. A quick skim over them was just general stuff, about how she would make dinner for the Dan before leaving to meet Momo in her dressing room after the concert- And that she should definitely wait there until then- Which made complete sense. Even after everything, she still didn’t have complete control over her power like Kido did. Yeah, she could definitely control it quite a bit better than she could  _ before  _ meeting her and the rest of the Dan-

But there were still times that it would activate when she  _ didn’t  _ want it to, causing her to get herself into quite the predicament-- And, considering the nature of their outing this evening… It would definitely be a good idea for Kido to come and make sure that Momo had everything under control, so that the two of them wouldn’t be swamped by her fans at some point during the evening- Or even before the two of them had the chance to meet up for their planned date. 

And, besides. It wasn’t like there were any  _ negatives  _ to waiting for Kido to show up and leaving with her- It’d give Momo plenty of time to relax after her concert, and she’d be a little less exhausted when Kido finally came by- Though, if she was to be completely honest… There was one thing that Momo was slightly disappointed with, and that was the fact that Kido, or even the rest of the Dan, couldn’t be at  _ this  _ concert. True, there could always be next time, but…-

Then again, maybe it was for the best. From what Momo had come to realize with the Dan’s regular schedule, it would require special planning ahead of time for something like this. And… Admittedly, she had  _ kiiind  _ of forgotten to bring it up until the night before. For everyone to be there, it would require making sure that Seto would be off work. Not only because then he wouldn’t be able to be there, but because Marry wouldn’t be coming without him. As much as she loved spending time with all of her friends in the Dan… Marry was definitely skittish when it came to large crowds. So… it’d be a bad idea to bring her somewhere like  _ this  _ without Seto there to calm her down. 

And it wasn’t like Kido and Kano would come and leave Marry all alone. Haruka and Takane had already had plans for the day, too- … And then, obviously, it would be a pain to try and get her stupid brother out of the house for something like this- And Ayano definitely wouldn’t be coming on her own--

Momo was quickly snapped out of her train of thought when she heard the sound of someone knocking on her door. While she could easily guess who it was- Just to be safe, Momo quickly called out to whoever it was-- “Who is it?”

“I told you I’d be here not too long after the show ended, Momo,” the other person answered- That familiar tone of voice quickly revealing who it was. Quickly standing up from her chair, Momo  _ darted  _ to the door and yanked it open to reveal Tsubomi Kido, who was awkwardly standing outside. “...You’re ready to go now, right?” 

Quite obviously, at the slightly older girl’s question, Momo quickly nodded before darting back into the room to grab a few things- Mostly her phone and wallet off the vanity table, both of which were quickly stuffed into the pockets of her shorts. “Y- yeah! Ready as I’ll ever be, Tsubomi~” Which was, quite honestly, the truth. She was ready for whatever the two of them were going to be doing that evening… But that didn’t change the fact that, deep down, she was anxious about how things were going to go. 

What if something went wrong? What if she ended up embarrassing herself in front of Kido? Now that she thought about it there were so many ways that their evening could be ruined-- Though maybe it wasn’t a good idea to dwell on how many things could go wrong? 

Yeah, that was definitely a bad idea. Because, yes. While Momo was nervous, and anxious, about the date- It was, more than likely, going to go well. Kido knew Momo well enough by now-- And, as… awkward as she could be, it was obvious that that was at least one of the reasons that she found the idol so endearing. If that key part of Momo’s personality bothered Kido… Then the two of them wouldn’t be going on this date this evening due to the sole fact that they  _ wouldn’t be together.  _

And yet, here they were. Together, about to go out on a date that would, debatably, be the best first date  _ ever-  _ Thinking like that, most definitely, got Momo more pumped up than she had been mere moments ago. And, as she let the door to her dressing room close behind her, she  _ grabbed  _ ahold of Kido’s hand, the biggest grin on the idol’s face as she bounced in place. “Yeah, I’m definitely ready for this evening, don’t worry, Tsubomi! It’ll be great!” 

And, with the way Momo was acting at the moment? It was surprising to hear a quiet chuckle escape Kido’s lips as the two of them started walking towards the back exit that Kido had come in from. 

***

Just as the two of them had come to expect, it wasn’t too difficult for them to get into the theater thanks to Kido’s powerful. Obviously the two of them had their drinks and popcorn… But there wasn’t an entire crowd gathered around the two of them, since Kido’s power was able to keep Momo’s from activating. Not that it actually tried to, of course- 

After getting their refreshments for the movie, it wasn’t long until the two of them were standing at the back of the theater, glancing over each of the available seats to try and figure out where it would be best to sit-

“ _ I  _ think we should sit closer to the middle, so that we get a pretty good view of the screen!” Momo exclaimed-  _ Thank god Kido’s power was completely active at this point, so no one could see or hear them.  _ “Like… center section of the theater, and then in one of the middle rows of seats!” 

On one hand, Momo had a point. The seats that she had described were, debatably, some of the  _ ‘best’  _ seats in a movie theater. However, there was one little issue with where Momo was describing-- Due to their positioning, that meant that there would be a  _ lot  _ people trying to sit in those seats. A fact that, if she was to be completely honest, made Kido  _ very  _ uncomfortable. 

Yes, she had lived in the city her entire life- But that didn’t mean that she had to enjoy large crowds, or large groups of people-- And while she was certain that Momo would understand her biggest reason for not wanting to sit there… There was still the fact that it was such a  _ stupid  _ reason, at least in her head. And if  _ she  _ found it stupid? Then there was a chance that Momo would to, and that wouldn’t be good--

“Or we could sit closer to the back,” Kido suggested, glancing to the closest row of seats to them. Like Momo had suggested, that row was in the center section of the theater. However, unlike Momo’s suggestion… It was at the very  _ back  _ of the theater, rather far from the large screen that the movie would be playing on. “... There would be less people- And, since I won’t be using my power during the movie unless I  _ have  _ to… It’d be better if we weren’t close to a large group of people--”

Momo was silent for a few moments, clearly thinking over the point that Kido had pointed out. It didn’t take her too long to enthusiastically nod in agreement. “Yeah, I guess you have a point, Tsubomi! If you wanna sit at the back, then I’m fine with it~” As she finished speaking, without any sort of warning beforehand, Momo leaned forward- Planting a kiss directly on Kido’s cheek, chuckling as she watched her face turn bright red in color. Gently pushing past her, Momo made her way into the row of seats- Before glancing back at Kido. “Oh, by the way Tsubomi! You’re really cute when you blush like that, you know that?~” 

Dazed, it took Kido a moment to register what had just happened-- And, upon hearing Momo’s comment about how cute she was when she blushed- If it weren’t for the fact that she had popcorn and a drink in her hands she would have quickly reached up to pull her hood over her face. Having to make due until she sat down… Kido simply settled to stare down at the floor as she walked over to where Momo had seated herself- Before carefully sitting in the seat next to her. Not even a second after she put her drink in the cup holder, her free hand was fumbling with her hood, trying her hardest to pull it over her head to hide her face--

Her face turned an even brighter shade of red when Momo spoke up again. “And it’s even cuter when you try to hide your face in your hoodie like that! I love it so much, Tsubomi~” It was only a few moments after that when she heard Momo go into a fit of giggles- 

“Sh- shut up--” she managed to whisper- She could feel her face heating up more and more from all the compliments that Momo was paying her already-- 

“What?~ It’s true, Tsubomi! You’re the cutest girl that I could ask to be my girlfriend!” she exclaimed, leaning over just the slightest bit as she pulled Kido’s hoodie back- And planted yet another kiss on her already-flustered girlfriend’s cheek. “It’s just so cute when you blush like that, I just can’t help it!” 

“I’m not cute--” 

“You are, Tsubomi. Don’t lie to me. You’re cute and beautiful! And the best girlfriend that a girl could ask for!~” 

“You’re starting to lay it on a bit thick, Kisaragi.”

“Awww, there’s no need to be so serious--!” 

“... I’m just saying--” 

“... I’ll continue with how cute and adorable and beautiful you are later, alright Tsubomi?~ The movie’s starting!” And, as Momo spoke, she ever so slyly and carefully reached her hand over to grab Kido’s- “Because I’d like to be able to enjoy this movie with my absolutely  _ stunning  _ girlfriend~” 

And, just like Momo had requested, Kido didn’t say anything in response- The only reaction that Momo got was the way that Kido’s face, once again, became an even brighter shade of red as their hands touched. 


End file.
